Scott's Sister, Twin Sister
by Jinxx Radke
Summary: After Charlie dies Bella, to keep herself busy, cleans out the house, including the attic where she find illegal adoption papers. BAD SUMMARY


Day 227, Monday, August 13, 2012

"So, how did you find out you were adopted?" Dr. Hilliard asked.

"Well, it was after Charlie died, I was cleaning out the attic..."

_When I saw the box I was merely curious as to what Charlie kept from my baby days. I saw a blanket with my initials on it. At first from a glanced it look like a 'S' but unfolding 'MMMc'. I unfolded the blanket a folded piece of paper fell into my lap. I opened it and saw the words glaring out at me:_

_MARIABELLA MELISSA MCCALL_

_It was a birth certificate, as I kept reading my eyes brows rose higher to my hair line and my frown got deeper._

_DATE OF BIRTH: October 6, 1995_

_SEX: FEMALE_

_WEIGHT: 5lbs 2oz_

_HAIR COLOR: Brown_

_EYE COLOR: Brown_

_PLACED OF BIRTH: Beacon Hills, California_

_MAIDEN NAME OF MOTHER: Melissa Delgado-McCall_

_AGE OF MOTHER: 40_

_MOTHER'S PLACE OF BIRTH: San Francisco, California_

_NAME OF FATHER: Refael McCall_

_AGE OF FATHER: 40_

_FATHER'S PLACE OF BIRTH: Santa Carla, California_

_DATE RECORD FILE: October 6, 1995_

_There was an adoption certificate which said:_

_This is the Certify that_

_MARIABELLA MELISSA MCCALL_

_Has Been Formally Adopted_

_Into the Swan Family by Father Charles and Mother Renée_

_and is Entitled to all the Rights and Privileges there to as One of Their Kids_

_ON THIS 6TH DAY OF OCTOBER 1995_

_And there were pictures folded into it as well._

_The first picture was of a woman with brown hair and eyes to match and on the back said: Melissa McCall née Delgado. And the next one was of a guy with same features and on the back said: Scott McCall._

_And there was a name changing form for Mariabella Melissla McCall to Isabella Marie Swan._

"And that's when I had my suspension of it, but was confirmed when I confronted a family friend." I replied.

_I drove towards the Black's house, keeping my foot on the gas, engine sputtering in protest. The windshield wipers were working overtime as I cold barely see out of the widow. I had a copy of both the adoption certificate and birth certificate._

_I skidded the truck to a stop and stomped towards the door. I banged on the door._

_"Billy open this door, I got a bone to pick you." I yelled and it was opened a second later._

_I threw the papers into his lap, "explain this." I said in a no nonsense tone._

_He paled. "Bella..."_

_I shook my head, "don't lie to me, don't make excuses. Just... just tell me the truth."_

_He sighed and nodded and let me in. I sat gingerly on the couch while Billy to the back and came out with a small box._

_"Your parents tried really hard to get pregnant, they used all types of medical treatments, but, they couldn't conceive they were going to give up until a man came and gave them a child. He said he wanted someone that could keep you safe. He told your", I didn't miss emphasis on your, "parents to hide you from your birth father, a drug lord or something like that and so they took you in._

_"I thought something was fishy with the way they got you, so I urged Charlie to do a background check on everything and it turned out you were stolen from your family for some reason, so they decided to keep you," he finished._

_"So," I started, "do I have a brother or sister. Are my real parents stills together?"_

_"Maybe, I wouldn't know." I narrowed my eyes at him._

"You must have felt betrayed by your friends and family," she concluded, "and that's when it happened a few days later.

She wrote some more on her pad. "Okay, you'll start from here next week at 11:30 am with the school Guidance Counselor, Mrs. Morell. Have a good night, Bella."

"Bye, Dr. Hilliard."

I went to sit next to Scott as he looking thoughtful. _Uh oh_, I thought

"When is Stiles going to be here?" I asked my thoughtful looking brother. "And why do you look like you're thinking?"

"He said five minutes and why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" he sound offended.

"Hmm, last month you and Stiles somehow got fake IDs and got me hammered, then mom came into your room and banged pots, Scott." I took a breath. "POTS!"

He shoved me and rubbed his ear. "I was thinking of getting a tattoo."

"Does mom know about this?" I asked wondering if I should tell her about mine.

"She said as long as it isn't 'a full body tat'. Why thinking about getting one?"

"Maybe." I replied in a small voice. "And thank for staying with me."

"No problem," he pulls me closer and I lean on him, "sometimes I think I'm dreaming and that if I let go, you won't come back."

"I'll always come back."

By the time Stiles arrived, which was longer that five minutes, Scott decided to get a tattoo.

"You comin'?" Stiles asked holding the door open for me.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"None of your beeswax."

"I will get that story out of you." Stiles said with determination.

I laid in the back seat and went through my phone. 27 voice messages, 136 text messages and 28 missed calls all from _him_. I really needed to get my number changed. Another one popped up.

Changed today, I sat up, looked around and spotted a Cricket Wireless across the street and went there, leaving a text on both Stiles and Scott's phone. It took at least ten minutes to get it changed.

As I walked up to the jeep I heard Stiles say; "I hated it. Sorry."

"Hated what?" I asked as I opened the door and climbed over Stiles into the back.

"The design of his tattoo." Stiles said quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said; "you're so mean. Now, put this number into your phones. Six, five, seven, six, three, five, five, four, seven and two."

"What this." they asked as they put it into their into they're phones.

"My new number." I hadn't told Scott everything of my... predicament before we met.

"Why'd you changed it?" Stiles looked back at me with something in his eyes.

"Why are so nosy? Because I wanted to." I sat back and told him to start the jeep.

As we made down the street, Scott and Stiles talked about Scott's ex, Allison, "no, we - we agreed to give each other the summer. No texts, no calls..." Scott told Stiles.

"So then how do you know she won't be back at school then?"

"After everything that happened, I'm not sure that she's coming back at all." Scott sounded very sad.

We stop at a light and another car pulled up. "I think she is." Stiles says quickly. "I'd say pretty definite. You know. Like, one hundred percent." Stiles says looking at the car.

Scott looks at the car and tries to hides in his jacket. "Oh my God, oh-"

"Oh," I chimed from the back, pulling myself over the seats trying to see her myself when Scott pushes me back.

"Can we just drive? Please? Stiles-" Scott pleaded like his was in pain.

"Scott, it's a red light -" Stiles leaned over Scott and started to roll the window down, "I think we should talk to her. I think we should say something."

Scott tried to stop him, "no."

Stiles ignored him, "I'm gonna say something. Say hi-"

"No Stiles. No. Come on. Oh my god. Dude."

"Hey!" Stiles called out and the car peels away.

And I laughed my ass off. "You know."Stiles tried to explain, "they probably didn't see us."

The light turned green and Stiles drove on causing Scott to panic. Again. "What are you doing?

"Driving."

"We're right behind them!"

Stiles scoffed, "okay. Well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Scott asked.

"I dunno! Anything!" As Scott and Stiles bickered like an old married couple, I took a drink out of my bag and opened, not even getting a sip before Stiles slammed on the brakes.

"HEY!" I exclaimed slipping a bit of coke on me. "Dude, do you want me spill my drink!"

"You spill anything back there and you'll be..."

"What?!" I challenged, "I'll make sure you don't get homemade pizza tonight."

He paused and let his stomach rule over his brain. Then we heard screaming.

We ran and saw that they crashed into a deer.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking them over.

"It came out of nowhere!" the red head exclaimed and I went back to the jeep to get my soda. Caffeine can help with shock.

When I got back red head was still freaking out, "well I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell did that thing just run into us? I saw it's eyes right before it hit us. It was like it was... it was like it was crazy."

Scott touch the windshield, "no, it was scared."

"Here drink this it will help with the nerves." I got her my soda.

And we all sat in silence for five minutes... until I cracked. "Can we go somewhere with heat?" I whined and everyone looked at me as I shivered.

"Oh my god, you always complain." Stiles got frustrated with me, "you can't go five minutes without saying something!"

I attacked him, jumping onto his head, "come here, you're such a meanie." I held onto him as he ran into circles.

"Dammit, Stiles!" Scott ran after us.

Two arms grabbed me and tore me off of Stiles and sat me next to Prius and yells at the both of us; "you two have down each other throats all weekend! Now, do you want to tell me or will there be no car," he looked at me, "or dinner!" then he looked at Stiles.

We both looked at each other, cross our arms and turned our backs to each other. Scott huffed and shuffled closer to the girls.

"I'll never forgive you," I told Stiles in a quick whisper.

"I said 'I was sorry'."

"Ha 'sorry!?' That was the perfect taco!"

"If I knew it was yours I would have put it back." By then we both turn around and in tears. "I'm sorry," he sniffed.

"Me sorry, too," I sniffed and we hugged it out. We both walked hand in hand to the jeep and he turned the heat on for me and within a few minutes I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt myself being moved onto something and I opened my eyes and saw Scott taking off my boots.<p>

"Scott," I said getting his attention. "I'm sorry me and Stiles fought today."

"It's okay." I took off my jacket, getting ready to go shower. "I would be mad at Stiles if he ate my taco." I groaned and trudged upstairs to my room.

I put my phone on the charger and plugged it up to my speakers, blasting the music. The Burn started playing and I grabbed my clothes.

As I waited for the water to warm, I cleaned my face. I started with the wipes, then used oil-absorbing face moisturizer and last a nice fluffy towel to dry my face.

Steam started to fill the room, so I quickly I jumped in and relaxed when the hot water massaged my muscles and I sung with Kenneth; "_Let's burn down this angel town. Let's burn Hollywood to the ground-ound. Took all my things and all of my dreams._"

By the time I got out of the shower I was pink. I got dress and started to dry my silver hair.

The doorbell rang and Scott said he would get it. I was just finishing putting conditioner in my hair when Scott yelled for me.

As I walked down the stairs I brushed my hair and then dropped the brush as I saw who had the audacity to show their face.

* * *

><p><strong>All outfits can be found on my profile page.<strong>

**Who had the audacity to show their face;**

**A) Alice Cullen**  
><strong>B) Billy Black<strong>  
><strong>C) Edward Cullen<strong>  
><strong>D) Jacob Black<strong>  
><strong>E) Sam Uley<strong>

**Six, five, seven, six, three, five, five, four, seven and two. Does anyone know what these numbers mean?**

**#Stiles Is Late**  
><strong>#Tattoo<strong>  
><strong>#Scott It's A Red Light<strong>  
><strong>#Lydia Peels Away<strong>  
><strong>#Deer<strong>  
><strong>#It Was A Perfect Taco<strong>  
><strong>#The Burn - Framing Hanley<strong>  
><strong>#The Audacity<strong>

**Got the idea for #s from author Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel. Her page can be found here at u/5350628/**


End file.
